


[Podfic] All Across the Field by Hazel_3017

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental black eye, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Duper and Geno friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Pining Geno, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Tanger and Geno friendship, suspicion of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Sid’s got that look on his face, the one that never bodes well for Zhenya. The one where he ends up doing things he doesn’t want to, but can’t say no, because Sidney asked and Zhenya has always been weak in the face of Sidney’s desires.It’s why he once ended up stealing the Stanley Cup while it had been in Jordy’s custody; they’d made him believe it had been kidnapped for a good twelve hours before returning it.(There had been police and NHL officials involved.)





	[Podfic] All Across the Field by Hazel_3017

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Across the Field](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234419) by [hazel_3017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_3017/pseuds/hazel_3017). 



 

 **Title** : All Across the Field

 **Author** : Hazel_3017

 **Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : Mature

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Sid’s got that look on his face, the one that never bodes well for Zhenya. The one where he ends up doing things he doesn’t want to, but can’t say no, because Sidney asked and Zhenya has always been weak in the face of Sidney’s desires.

It’s why he once ended up stealing the Stanley Cup while it had been in Jordy’s custody; they’d made him believe it had been kidnapped for a good twelve hours before returning it.

(There had been police and NHL officials involved.)

 **Text** : [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234419)

 **Length** 01:38:24

 **Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yjb8oqdwffjgrc6/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+All+Across+the+Field+by+Hazel_3017.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**

 


End file.
